


Superflarrow (Charmed AU) Something Super This Way Comes

by superflarrow1314



Series: Oliver, Barry and Kara the Charmed Ones [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: In celebration of the Charmed reboot I'm doing the Arrow verse Charmed style. Based off of the old show. To be honestdon't know why nobody has done this yet.Oliver Queen-Prue HalliwellBarry Allen-Piper HalliwellKara Danvers-Phoebe HalliwellMike Matthews-Paige MatthewsIris West-Leo WyattLeonard Snart-Jeremy the metahumanFelicity Smoak-AndyJohn Diggle-DarrylWinn Schott Jr-Henry MitchellSlade-BalthazaarBraniac-The SourceMetahumans are warlocksAliens are Demons





	1. The Murder

It was raining cats and dogs outside on a dark stormy night in San Francisco. Inside an apartment, a middle-aged woman was feeding her white dog. It had a red collar that had a diamond shaped tag with an “S” on it. She set up nine candles at different levels and heights. She lifted her finger and touched the top of each candle as they lit on fire. As the woman was doing this, a hooded figure was climbing down the fire escape onto her balcony and into the apartment.

The woman started chanting blessings onto her home. While she was doing this the person was walking through her apartment slowly and quietly, not making a single sound. The dog growled as the figure got closer. When the person got right behind her, she gasped, and turned around seeing them from a reflection of a mirroring surface from in front of her. 

Her tensed up face softened as she saw who it was. “What are you doing here” she asked. The figure pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the torso. The woman cried out in pain as she fell to the floor to the ground.

Meanwhile two brothers were waiting for the arrival of their baby sister.


	2. The Spirit Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place in time couple hours before the previous chapter.

A young man was running through the rain on the sidewalk and up a manor’s steps in a red hooded jacket with a yellow lightning bolt on the front. He walked through the door quickly closing it behind him. “Oliver” the man yelled out. “I’m in here fixing the chandelier” Another man’s voice answered from another room. The red hooded man took off his jacket and walked into where the voice was at. 

“You know Barry I would love to meet the technician at six but I have a company to run. I didn’t have time to change.”   
“Sorry, Ollie. I, I just didn’t realize how long I was in Chinatown . Did Leonard stop by?”  
“No but he sent you a package and some roses”  
“What were you doing in Chinatown I thought you had an interview today for the chef position at Quake.”  
“I was buying ingredients for an audition recipe.”  
“So you went all the way down to North Beach and you still didn’t get the job”  
“No, but this will get me the job” Barry pulled a bottle out of the crate.  
“Leonard sent you port, nice boyfriend”

Barry got a glance of something lying on the table. “Oh my gosh, Ollie, don’t tell me that’s our old spirit board”  
“Yeah I found it while looking for the circuit breaker in the basement”  
Barry turned it over and started reading the inscription on the back ‘To my three beautiful children may this give you the light to find the shadows the power of three will set you free, love mom’

“You know, we never found out what that inscription meant” Barry said as he set it back down. “Maybe you should send it to Kara, that girl is so in the dark maybe a bit of light will help her.” Oliver suggested.  
“You’re always so hard on her” Barry said.  
“Bear, that girl has no vision, no sense of the future”  
“I really feel she’s coming around” Barry said sticking up for her kind of tensed up.  
“As long as she doesn’t come around here” Oliver said walking away.  
Barry sighed as he walked the other way.

Unbeknownst to them the pointer on the spirit board began moving on its own.


	3. Enter The Smoak Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives John Diggle and Felicity Smoak have a difference of opinion on a homicide case.

A woman in a detective car drove up to an apartment building entrance filled with bustling people both residents and non trying to find out what happened. She was weaving through a crowd. When she got to the police barricade she flashed her badge and she got the okay.

An African-American man came stepping out to greet her.   
” Well it’s about time”  
“Got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female right, 20 to mid-late 30’s”   
“I’ve been paging you over an hour, Smoak, where have you been”   
“Investigating a lead, Diggle” she answered.  
“What lead” Diggle asked.  
“One that didn’t go anywhere”   
“You’re avoiding my question”  
“Because you don’t want know I went to an occult shop”  
Diggle gave a nervous laugh. “You hate me don’t you, want to see me suffer”  
“I want to solve these murders, someone’s after metahumans” Smoak argued.   
“You’re wrong, women”  
“No, the killer is on a meta hunt”   
“Oh yeah the man is 500 years old and lives in Salem”  
“That woman up there I bet she was stabbed with an athame”  
“Wrong, double-edged steel knife”  
“That’s an athame, metahumans use them transfer energy”  
“That woman didn’t transfer jack she was stabbed plain and simple”  
Detective Smoak decided to take a different approach   
“John do you believe in Demons”  
“No”  
“Do you believe in people who do believe in Demons”  
“Yes, but I think they’re crazy”  
“Then why can’t you believe in those who believe in metahumans  
“Listen just don’t check out a lead without consulting with me first”  
“Do you want to go to occult shops”  
“Felicity don’t test me” John said lastly.  
John walked away shaking his head. As Felicity sighed a man walked up to her. He had a blue and white hooded jacket.  
“Leonard Snart, Daily Planet Newspaper, would you like to comment on the murder”  
Felicity just looked at him and said “The woman was stabbed plain and simple”  
“But that was the third one in 3 weeks”  
Felicity gave him a look before walking up to the crime scene. 

Elsewhere, siblings were having a not so harmonious reunion.


End file.
